


Gift

by Phoeny



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/F, POV Female Character, Platonic Romance, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeny/pseuds/Phoeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He showed me that centerpieces didn't have to be showy; they'd just have to exist to be appreciated. " A dance under the stars. Movie-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

When I was younger, stars were never really fascinating. They held my attention for about as long as looking at wallpaper. It simply wasn't the centerpiece of a room, just a drape in the background.

He showed me that centerpieces didn't have to be showy; they'd just have to exist to be appreciated. I didn't understand the whole implication--until he disappeared. My memory of him started to fade away into little wisps of moments, much like the wisps of gases that formed stars before they too, were extinguished.

Desperate to keep the remaining threads in my memory, I molded myself in his image. A Prince who did the right thing. A Prince that shone just as bright as the stars.

But she...

I was angry at her. She took my prince away from my side. You see, I made a promise with him, that we would watch the stars together.

But I can't see them. Where were they? The sky held no stars for us. She took them, took him. She was responsible.

In my anger I yelled at her, pushed her to the ground. It wasn't very princely of me. I regret that I pushed her. She forgave me-- I didn't deserve it.

Her kiss on my forehead marked me in shame. No prince would push a princess. I sullied the memory of him with my actions. All I wanted was to see the stars I never paid attention to.

She said I was her Victor, her Utena-sama. I let her say it, so long as she wants to call me Utena-sama. Because I saw the stars for the first time. No, not with my Prince. It was the image in her eyes, the comfort there as she empathized with me. It was shown in her face, the love framed by her roses around us.

She danced with me, and I belonged.

With her, under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a new piece of work! I've had this vague outline for a couple of years, but I wanted to contribute to Femslash February. This might be edited later on as well.


End file.
